Haruhi's Blind Date Gone Wrong
by ImaginativeDayDreamer
Summary: Haruhi accidentally signs up for a blind date while researching for a report paper. Unexpectedly, she accepts it. The rest of the Hosts are furious. They have 3 days before her date, will they be able convince her to not go or will they fail to do so? HaruhixOCxTamakixTwinsxMorixHoney She doesn't necessarilly end up with anyone but that may change in further chapters. :D


**Disclaimer: Author: I don't own Host Club. I wish, but not all wishes can come true.**

Haruhi's Blind Date Gone Wrong (for the Host Club that is)

Chapter 1: Blame the Internet!

Club time was almost here.

Kyoya, sadly for his fans, was absent.

The hosts were preparing the coffee and desserts for their guests while Haruhi was focused on the computer screen. Haruhi took over in managing the club website for a while, since Tamaki wouldn't allow the twins to do it because of their disturbing composed photos and Kyoya was too busy with his father's "test" where he had to go to various Otori companies and observe the lives of the employees and he was far too busy to handle that. His father thought that to be able to lead, you need to learn how to serve. Honey and Mori had no interest in this fan site anyway and they have no idea what to do. The only reason Haruhi agreed was because Kyoya told him that he'll take 5% of the debt she had remaining away. Five percent wasn't a big amount, but it was a big help.

Haruhi just finished selling Tamaki's socks for a winning bid of 50,000 yen. '_Such a big amount for a useless pair of stinky and used socks.' _The brunette thought to herself. She started browsing through pages in the internet. She started researching on the Cold War between the Soviet Union and the US in Google. She hovered the small white arrow on the screen to one of the several results and clicked it. "Huh?" She muttered. The slide show wouldn't show on the screen. An alert message popped up in the screen, saying, "You need to log in to view said data." Haruhi sighed and closed the pop up. "I guess I have no choice."

She didn't trust any other site like Wikipedia.

_It doesn't show official information. _She would always say.

She scanned the screen for a sign-up button. After a few seconds, she found a red one with romantic pink lettering. "What an out of place sign up button." She critiqued. With one click of the mouse, a sign-up sheet forms in the computer screen. It's the typical type, where they ask for her name, birthday, e-mail address and such. What puzzled her was that it had a personality quiz. Well, as dense as the cross dressing host is, she just answered it honestly, only having the goal of finishing the research in her mind. She pushed enter and waited for the response.

And boy did she get one.

The computer started to emit sounds of applause and cheer. It was so loud that the 5 hosts stopped what they were doing and turned to a very confused Haruhi.

"W-What the heck is going on with this thing?" Haruhi said as she tried to turn down the volume. "Congratulations!" The computer shouted. "You, _Fujioka Haruhi-chan, _have gotten a date with, _Hamaguchi Nakazo-kun, _at the Strawberry Cafe this Saturday at 3:30 pm. Press any key to confirm."

The hosts stared at the machine in shock. Tamaki was the first to recover from the trance. He began to run as fast as he could while he kept yelling, "Haruhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" He grasped the edge of the computer table, making uncomfortable eye-eye contact with Haruhi. Tamaki was standing to close for Haruhi's concern. She stepped back as far as she could.

"Why on earth did you sign up for a ridiculous blind date?!" Tamaki leaned closer to the girl.

"I didn't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I mean, I! DON'T! KNOW!"

"How could you?! You're my daughter and I am your father! You should ask permission before you do this kind thing!"

"You are NOT my father! You IDIOT!"

And with that, Tamaki's face fell and tears streamed down his face as he crawls back into his sulking corner.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

Tamaki slips over a banana peel and hits the table. Good thing Haruhi dodged at the last minute. Touching his sore forehead, Tamaki grabs the table and tries his best to stand up. Unfortunately, as he puts his other hand on the table, it lands on the keyboard. "Date confirmed. Have a happy date!" The program announced.

Tamaki stared dumbfounded at the screen with the image of a couple kissing surrounded by hearts. "Now look at what you did!" Haruhi said as she pushed the Blondie out of the way looking for a way to cancel the date. But however, it was no use. Tamaki held Haruhi's leg and started to apologize. "Ha-Haruhi, I-m s-s-sorry. I didn't mean to—"

He paused when he felt a dark aura surrounding him. Tamaki turned his head and saw 2 demons and 2 beasts whose glares were literally burning his neck tie. He screamed and reached for a glass of water while flailing his arms yelling. "FIRE! FIRE!" The cool water put out the flames on his uniform in no time at all.

"Thank goodness." He sighed happily relieved.

Hikaru puts one hand on Tamaki's shoulder. "Don't you dare go celebrating yet M'Lord."  
"I agree brother." Kaoru does the same.

"Usa-chan KICK!" Honey shouts as his foot hits Tamaki's cheek. Moans and groans come out of Tamaki's mouth as he rubs his swollen cheek. "What are you doing Honey-senpai?" He asked angrily. Honey's eyes darkened. Black Honey has appeared. "Making an innocent girl go on a date with a complete stranger is considered a crime." He answered in a creepy monotone voice. "Isn't that right Takashi?" He turned to Mori, who was cracking his knuckles, who nodded in reply.

Haruhi, who was nonchalantly watching from the sidelines tried to enjoy the beating while it lasted. Then she thought of something. "Everyone, you can stop now." Tamaki ran to her and clung on to her neck while the rest asked her why. "Well, I had this dream once when my Mother wanted me to have a fun school life." She started to explain. "What does that have to do with your date?" Hikaru jotted. Haruhi rolled her eyes and continued. "Ano... it's just that, maybe this date may actually be fun. This may be an opportunity to make new friends." Kaoru, who was about to pull his hair out, shouted, "What the heck are you talking about Haruhi?!" Patting the boy's head she answered, "Don't worry Kaoru. I mean, how bad can it be?"

The school bell rings and Haruhi gets out of the room after printing the details of her date.

"What are we supposed to do now?!" Hikaru shouted, grabbing Tamaki's neck collar. "You better fix this you no good excuse of a king!"

Tamaki nodded in reply while trying to gasp for air. Hikaru dropped him and ask him what the plan was.

"My daughter's date is in 3 days. We have to convince her to not go within these 72 hours. I call it... OPERATION **_HARUHI DATING IS A BAD IDEA_**!"

**Tamaki: WHY WAS I BEAT UP?!**

**Author: Because I want to. duh!**

**Tamaki: MOMMY! The author's being mean to me!**

**Author: Kyoya's absent Tamaki.**

**Tamaki: You're so mean!**

**Author: Don't worry. I'll make it up to you.**

**Tamaki: You mean Haruhi has no date anymore?**

**Author: Don't push it. Just wait till the next chapter. Which may come out in a few days everyone! :)**


End file.
